


I (just) Wanna Be (a soldier)

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:29:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: When Taemin sees photos of Kibum in his military band uniform, he realizes that he cannot wait twenty-one months to reunite with him.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin
Comments: 13
Kudos: 43
Collections: Winter of SHINee





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I'm here to contribute once again to this wonderful project.  
> The prompt I got is supposedly pure smut & without angst but Taekey always hits me with certain feels so this one has a lot of heart and not just (reproductive) organs. :-D I hope you don't mind and I hope the one who sent the prompt isn't disappointed. :-)  
> I hope you enjoy reading this. Thank you. Keep SHINeeng! <3

Title: I (just) Wanna Be (a soldier)  
Writer: HanNaChoiKim (HanabiPC on AO3/AFF)  
Prompt #: 22  
Pairing: Key/Taemin  
Rating: Explicit  
Genre: Romance  
Prompt Summary: (A) looks so good in military uniform and (B) can’t wait to get their hands on them when they’re on leave.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I (just) Wanna Be (a soldier)" 

Private First Class Kim Kibum could only hope that the film of sweat on his forehead, nose, and cheeks doesn’t make him look like a mirror glazed apple in fansite photos. 

SHINee is on hiatus because of mandatory military service, so Kibum knows that his appearance in the few public events of the army band would have to tide his fans over until he’s discharged. As there is no room for glamming up in his current occupation, he has to look his best in his uniform. Yes, SHINee Key would be damned if his soldier counterpart looks far from perfect during these rare sightings. 

However, Kibum has been sweating profusely this particular morning. He couldn’t concentrate on the military band’s event after being advised by his superior to take the rest of the day off after the ceremony because of an important personal matter that Kibum needs to attend to. Although he had been assured that there is no bad news from home, Kibum cannot stop wondering who among his family contacted the base to request an emergency time off, and more importantly, why? It may not be bad news, but it is still a cause for concern because these kinds of requests are only made under dire circumstances.

It is this worry that causes his sweat glands to go hyperactive, but Kibum has an image to uphold so he stretches his lips to make his dimples visible as he steps outside the giant tent (which serves as the band’s holding area) going to the stadium. The photos will definitely fail to hide the grease on his face, but Kibum is hoping that the attention of his adoring fans will be redirected to his gloriously bedimpled cheeks. And if Kibum has to indulge the event host’s request for him to dance to the chorus of Ring Ding Dong or Lucifer, so be it. Who says he can’t make his fans happy while serving in the military?

\--

Their manager Gongsik opens the door of the van for Kibum, who promptly hops in and sets down his backpack and a clothing hanger on the seat beside him. After a few seconds, Kibum starts to wonder why Gongsik is just standing there and not closing the door.

“Gongsik? Are you all right?”

Gongsik’s eyebrows are furrowed and he looks like he is struggling to find the right words to say to Kibum.

“I, ah--” he points at the hanger that Kibum has just placed on his lap “--I was asked to tell you not to change into anything... I mean, you have to keep your uniform on.”

“And why is that?” Kibum is honestly intrigued because it is an unusual request. Besides, he cannot wait to change into his black cotton ROKA shirt because the sweat that has dried on his band uniform is making him feel gross.

When Gongsik just shrugs and closes the door of the van on him, Kibum’s curiosity spikes. But he decides not to pursue it and asks a different question as a tactic to get Gongsik to talk. 

Kibum knows how Gongsik follows every instruction given to him to the letter, and he also knows that pleading, sulking, or even lashing out at Gongsik will not make the man budge. It’s like he was trained by SM to be more like a robot because the management knows for a fact that SHINee is one stubborn bunch and the members are always ready to argue with their managers for as long as their lungs can supply them breath to do so. 

After ten minutes on the road, Kibum begins his interrogation, but does it as casually as possible so as not to repel Gongsik. Kibum would like to believe that he’s the most clever and calculating member.

“So where am I meeting my parents?”

“Kibum, it’s… it’s not them you’re meeting.”

“What? But the only ones on my list of kin are my parents, my friend Jin—who’s looking after Commedes and Garçons—and SHINee… and those four idiots know better than to bother me unless it is something really urgent. So it’s Jin? Oh my god! Are my babies all right?”

“No, not her. It’s not Jin.”

“So it’s one of the idiots.”

Gongsik merely sighs and slumps forward on the stirring wheel— a not-so-discreet way of telling Kibum that he’d rather concentrate on driving than say anything further.

Kibum doesn’t need to do a mental elimination process to deduce who among SHINee plucked him out of the military for a day. He knows who’s behind it and he can already imagine the disappearing crescent eyes and toothy smile the boy had on his face when he was plotting this—

The brother and friend he practically raised. The member who is both his protégé and mentor. The lover Kibum took on against his better judgment. It’s none other than the brat. His brat. Lee Taemin. 

\--

Kibum is fuming inside the vehicle. He is aware of the misconceptions that celebrities are given special treatment while on active duty. He would have to explain to the squadron why he was summoned to his home, and right now he cannot think of any valid reason. No, he won’t resort to morbidly making up a family emergency as an excuse, like killing off a relative. So he has no idea what to tell everyone back at base camp. Moreover, he has tasks for the day that would now pile on top of next day’s work, so he’ll have to accomplish two days’ worth of work tomorrow. 

“That little shit better have a damn good reason for this! Ugh!”

Gongsik remains silent throughout the ride and through Kibum’s incessant huffing and puffing. He feels guilty for taking part in what he now realizes is an unreasonable request, or more like a demand for Kibum. But Lee Sooman’s words are forever etched in Gongsik’s brain:

“You know, Gongsik, if SM were a nation, Taemin is a national treasure. He’s superiorly talented but also superiorly hard-working. Working hard since he was a child! Right now, he’s even doubling the work because his members are in the military. So make sure you indulge him if he makes a request that is important to him. As long as it won’t pose any harm to himself. But no, that won’t happen with Taemin. I trust that kid and his commitment to maintaining a good name. He’d probably make a peculiar request every now and then, so grant him that, okay? He deserves it.”

So here is Gongsik now, pulling up in front of a secluded log cabin outside the perimeter of Kibum’s base camp but still within the rural area. Gongsik rented it out for the day after making sure that it is a safe temporary hideaway for famous idols. He remembers the day he inspected the place, which is practically just a bedroom inside with a kitchenette and small bathroom. Gongsik also remembers not looking at the bed for more than a second because he didn’t want his brain to conjure images of two naked male idols rolling on the sheets. Although he has a clear idea of the true nature of Kibum and Taemin’s “bond” (how many times has he pretended not to hear anything from the backseat during long drives with just those two as his passengers?), Gongsik isn’t so keen about finding out the details. They are entitled to a personal and private life, and Gongsik prides himself on his propensity to respect people’s privacy.

Gongsik opens the van’s door for the sulking Kibum and hands him a key attached to an acorn keyring.

“I’ll pick you up later. No one is supposed to come here, as I’ve arranged with the owner. But call me if there’s any trouble. Oh, by the way, I’ve already left some snacks, drinking water, and fruit juices in there.”

Kibum doesn’t know what to expect. Prior to his enlistment, he and Taemin have agreed that they will be “on hiatus” from each other too. He feels like he is walking into a strange dream but is actually sleeping after having crashed on the bunk bed at the end of a grueling training day. He cannot believe that Lee Taemin has managed to make such a whimsical plan materialize. 

Kibum cracks his knuckles and stretches his fingers before inserting the key into the doorknob. What’s worse for him than stress is unnecessary stress. Kibum really wants to strangle someone. Specifically a blonde boy with sparkling eyes and a blinding smile. 

He pushes the door open...

…and it is himself that he wants to strangle all of a sudden because Kibum’s burning ball of anger melts the moment he sees Taemin. 

Taemin is blinking rapidly as he normally does when he is both nervous and excited. Like the first time he and Kibum were introduced to each other, the first time they danced together… their first stage, their first concert… and the first time they made love.

Taemin is smiling so big, so happily that Kibum feels his chest distend from his heart beating wildly through bones and skin and the thick material of his military top. Kibum takes in a full view of the maknae, who is also in a military uniform, or costume rather. They are donning the same hues of red, black, and gold. Kibum is familiar with the outfit because he has seen photos of Taemin wearing it in his XTM Tour in Japan— a lovely allusion to Michael Jackson since Taemin could very well be the king of Kpop. And now, Kibum is convinced that none of the pictures, not even the best ones taken by Taemin’s top fansites, were able to approximate half of how good Taemin looks in his mock military ensemble.

With the way Taemin is gawking at Kibum, the latter is convinced that the boy loves him in his military attire as well. Come to think of it, Taemin shamelessly instructed their manager to ensure that Kibum remains in his uniform until he gets to their ‘rendezvous point’. 

Unable to even mutter a ‘hello’, Kibum quickly advances and pushes Taemin to the nearest wall. Taemin laughs soundlessly, utterly delighted by his hyung’s brashness. Kibum grabs Taemin’s right wrist and holds it up against the wall. With his left hand Kibum caresses Taemin’s soft plump cheek and traces the latter’s lower lip with his thumb. The alternating roughness and tenderness are rendering Taemin breathless. And with Kibum’s sharp gaze thrown in, Taemin could only squirm in excitement.

“Kiss me now, please, Kibummie-hyung! It’s been such a long time."

Taemin’s words, dripping with need, drip from his luscious lips. It drives Kibum crazy to see that even if it had been Taemin who arranged for them to meet, the boy is surrendering the reins to him and Kibum is now in full control. Nevertheless, in spite of the sudden sense of empowerment, Kibum is not planning on torturing his Taemin with suspense. His young lover has waited long enough. They have both waited long enough.

“I missed these delicious lips.” 

Kibum catches Taemin’s lower lip and sucks it gently before pulling away for a second to press his lips full on Taemin’s thicker ones. He wraps his arms around Taemin’s waist as they kiss for as long as their lungs can handle in one go. 

“You look so good, baby.” Kibum grabs the lapels of Taemin’s jacket and steps back a little to appreciate the whole outfit better. “But I need this off.” 

With Kibum’s assistance, Taemin removes his jacket and proceeds to unbutton his pants.

“Turn around, baby, and bend a little for me. It isn’t just your lips I missed kissing.”

Taemin turns around, as he was told, lays his palms flat on the wall, leaning but with his bottom sticking out like an offering to his hyung. Kibum crouches on the floor, untucks Taemin’s white shirt, and pulls down the red pants which Taemin has already unbuttoned and unzipped. Kibum feels his cock twitch at the sight of Taemin’s ass, which is practically bare because he is wearing black thong briefs. He kisses one cheek and pinches the other.

“Shit, baby, you really dressed up for me.”

Kibum kneads Taemin’s smooth cheeks and spreads them apart to tease himself (the thong is hiding the hole from his view) and to tease Taemin (the cotton material is rubbing against his rim). Feeling Taemin shudder at this gesture, Kibum holds the cheeks open and starts licking at the sides of the thongs where the pucker around Taemin’s hole is slightly visible. This forces moans out of Taemin’s mouth, much to Kibum’s delight because it is a sound that he misses. 

“Hyung, I’m so hard it hurts.”

“Oh, I don’t want my baby hurt. Stay still. Let hyung take care of you.”

Still on his knees, Kibum slides in between Taemin and the wall, leaning his back against it for support. Kibum pulls down the thong briefs and is momentarily shocked when Taemin’s stiff cock hits his face the second it was freed from the confines of the tight underwear. They both laugh. Kibum is thankful that they’re in a secluded cabin because he knows that he and Taemin laugh weird, not to mention loud. He is also grateful that sex with Taemin is always fun and not just incredibly steamy. It is undeniably one of the reasons they’re so hooked on each other.

Going back to business, Kibum grips Taemin’s shaft and licks his leaking slit before sucking on the head as he usually does his favorite cola-flavored lollipop. After all, Taemin is the most delicious thing in the world for Kibum. 

Kibum decides to get Taemin through his first orgasm for the day so that he can properly eat his boy out afterwards. He then shows Taemin how much he missed sucking him off, and Kibum feels the appreciation from the way Taemin’s fingers are raking through his buzz-cut hair while moaning non-stop. 

Kibum savors the first shot of cum in his mouth then he pulls away abruptly so that the next releases will splatter on his face. He suddenly realizes how badly he missed the taste of Taemin’s cum and the feeling of it shooting on his face and rolling down as beads down his neck. Kibum licks around his mouth as far as his tongue can reach to catch Taemin’s cum.

“Fuck, Kibum. You’re so hot.”

Kibum laughs at the remark. “You really be sounding like it’s our first time doing the dirty.”

“It’s always like the first time with you, hyung.”

“Oh, really? Alright, baby, get on the bed now. Take off all your clothes and spread your legs for hyung. It’s your hole that always gives me the first-time feel. Always so fucking tight for me.” 

As Kibum watches Taemin strip and climb on the bed, he feels his body burning like it never does with anything or anyone else. He likes the fire Taemin brings to his life. Kibum himself is fire but he is more like fire where it’s supposed to be, like in a fireplace, in burning candles, or in a bonfire. But Taemin is spontaneous fire… fire when and where you don’t expect it. Taemin invokes a sense of danger in Kibum which is understandable, given their situation, their secret romance. But it is fire that Kibum will never put out. Taemin burns him the best way possible, and without this fire, Kibum’s life would simply be cold, cliché as it sounds. 

How thankful Kibum is for his spontaneous fire boy whose audacity has brought them where they are this very moment… and now they are about to fuck so good that it’ll sustain them until the next time they see each other. 

Kibum fiddles with his collar, earning a panicked look from Taemin.

“Hyung, keep your uniform on!” 

At this juncture, Kibum knows that Taemin doesn’t just like him in this uniform; the boy is crazy hard for him in it. So much so that Taemin had to resort to elaborate planning and getting their stoic and subservient-only-to-Sooman-Lee manager on board. Just to be fucked by a uniformed Kibum. And it turns Kibum on to be reminded that he has known Taemin for more than a decade but his dongsaeng remains unpredictable and full of surprises.

“Taem, as you can see, this is hugging my neck quite tightly. Just let me undo one button, okay? I want to be comfortable when I pleasure you.”

Taemin’s face visibly lights up at the indirect promise that his Kibummie-hyung is going to give it to him. He knows how good it can get. And since it’s been a while since they last got together, Taemin is positive it’s going to be literally explosive. 

Taemin makes grabby hands at Kibum, who joins him on the bed. Granting his hyung’s request, he undoes just the top button of Kibum’s shirt. Taemin pushes Kibum to lie on the mattress and climbs on top of him. 

Taemin kisses Kibum while rubbing his naked body on his fully-clothed hyung, loving the friction between the slightly coarse gabardine fabric of the uniform and his own soft skin. Taemin gasps when the edges of Kibum’s nameplate and breast pins catch his nipples. 

“I swear to god, Taem, if you soil my uniform! Can’t you show some respect to our country?” Kibum is actually bothered but too horny to push Taemin off, especially that he gets to see Taemin’s perfectly sized and extremely erect pinkish white cock rubbing against the crotch of his black pants, which are considerably stretched due to Kibum’s boner. 

“Just for a little while, hyung. I’ll get these off you in a bit.” 

Kibum allows the dry-humping but he can already feel his dick leaking a lot inside his briefs. He flips them over until Taemin is lying flat on his back and pushes Taemin’s knees close to the boy’s chest. 

“Hold your knees up, Taem. Open up as wide as you can for me, baby.”

With Taemin’s legs dangling in the air, Kibum starts fondling Taemin’s balls with one hand while the other is pinching Taemin’s nipple. 

Kibum pokes his tongue into the hole repeatedly until it is wet enough to also accommodate the tip of Kibum’s thumb. Soon, both Kibum’s tongue and thumb are breaching Taemin’s rim, causing the younger to moan scandalously loud. Thank god they’re in a place almost akin to a forest.

Taemin feels his orgasm approaching as Kibum’s three longest fingers keep hitting the good spot. And it doesn’t help that the finger-fucking is happening while Kibum is languidly licking the delicate patch of skin between Taemin’s cock and balls. 

“Kibummie, I—I can’t take this anymore. Let’s fuck, please. Want you inside me now.”

Kibum pulls away from Taemin to shed all the clothes he’s wearing. The sight of Kibum naked, skin glowing from paleness and sweat, sends a rush of blood to Taemin’s dick. The younger needed to grip the base to keep himself from releasing without warning.

Kibum grabs the bottle of lubricant at the foot of the bed (he wants to think it was Taemin who brought this as opposed to it being one of the items Gongsik dutifully bought from the grocery store). He lathers his cock with a thick layer of lube and lowers himself on Taemin, licking and sucking his favorite lips as he thrusts slowly until he is completely inside the boy. 

He knows it should be the other way around, but the way Taemin opens up to him with his mouth, arms, legs, and hole ironically makes Kibum feel full. Of pleasure? God, yes. And maybe of something else, too. Kibum allows Taemin’s loud yet soft-sounding moans distract him from the thought. It is a glorious sound, anyway. 

Looking at Taemin’s beautiful face in this euphoric moment suddenly makes Kibum feel grateful that Taemin is crazy enough to pull these kinds of antics. In his heart of hearts, Kibum wishes that both lust and love drove Taemin to cut their long period of waiting in half. And so with both lust and love, Kibum fucks Taemin for as long as he can withhold his orgasm and stay hard. Speaking of wood, Kibum prays that the bed is made of the durable kind because he wants to fuck Taemin again and again until the time they have to vacate the cabin.

When Taemin comes, Kibum is surprised at the amount of load he shoots out, considering that he came just an hour ago. 

“Fill me up, Kibummie. I want to feel your cum inside of me while I’m still high.”

It is Taemin’s turn to be surprised. He wonders when his hyung last jerked off because he feels himself being pumped full to the brim. But as Taemin had anticipated, he enjoys the feeling of Kibum’s cock sliding out of his hole, followed by a gush of hot cum. 

“Fuck,” they end up saying in unison.

\--

The sound of his phone buzzing jolts Kibum awake. He moves to get up but realizes that Taemin’s long arm and long leg are keeping him pinned down. He smiles when he sees Taemin drooling on his shoulder, passed out from bliss. 

Kibum grabs his phone to check the time; turns out they’ve been out for more than an hour. He opens Gongsik’s text message:

Pick you up at 6. Promised your commandant you’ll be back in the base by 7.

Kibum sighs. He shimmies from under Taemin so he can lie on his side and look at the boy. He has all of Taemin’s features memorized and yet Kibum finds himself mesmerized whenever he stares at him. He reaches out to ghost his fingers over Taemin’s gossamer eyebrow. Taemin looks like an angel when asleep and this thought makes Kibum’s heart swell. Kibum’s ministrations soon cause Taemin to stir in his sleep.

“Hyung… why didn’t you wake me up?”

“It’s okay, baby. I just woke up too.”

Taemin rolls sideways and ends up being Kibum’s little spoon. He caresses the arms of his hyung that automatically wrapped around his waist in their position. Being this close feels perfect to them both, and it’s been like this from the start. 

Everything developed so naturally for them— their bond as brothers as they were all housed together away from their families… their friendship as they discovered a lot of common interests… their admiration and respect for each other as their natural and honed talents emerged… the sexual awakening (when did Taemin start noticing that his hyung has a nice ass and when did Kibum’s opinion of Taemin’s lips go from cute to fuckable?)… and the love, which they haven’t really articulated. They both know, though, that it’s only a matter of time before the word is pulled out of them. The question is- from whose mouth first? But it actually doesn’t matter because they know what the other feels. They’ve had more than a decade of actions to support the theories in their heads.

“So you really like my military uniform, huh?” Kibum asks before laughing so loud that it triggers Taemin’s own laughter.

“It was pathetic, hyung. I saw photos of you in your uniform and I lost it. I even asked Baekhyun-hyung to help me create a Twitter account just so I could follow your fansites. He’s such a good hyung.”

“You’re kidding!”

“I’m not! Here, look…”

Taemin retrieves his phone from his discarded pants and opens his secret social media account. Then he hands his phone to Kibum.

“Your account name is @TaekeyForever? Really? How sappy. You should’ve used @HottieHyung or @KibumSweetBum or whatever!”

“Believe me, hyung, all those sorts of user names are taken! Wait, don’t you like @TaekeyForever?” Taemin flashes his not-so-secret weapon against Kibum— his pout.

Kibum kisses Taemin’s pout once, twice… he stops at four before he loses control.

“I like @TaekeyForever. It’s perfect.” ‘Like you,’ Kibum wants to say, but he doesn’t want to give his brat the satisfaction.

Still holding Taemin’s phone, Kibum scrolls down and sees other posts under his name. He smiles at the throwback photos and fan cams. Kibum actually misses being SHINee Key… performing on stage and basking in the dazzling lights from show venues and the fans’ light sticks… making music. There’s a vast difference between that and performing for ROKA. He knows the latter is his duty and it is for a noble cause, but he misses being special. Fortunately, Kibum immediately finds comfort because he is in Taemin’s arms. If there’s one person who never fails to make him feel special, it’s Taemin.

Kibum throws the phone to the side and rolls on his back, pulling Taemin over him. Taemin’s response is instant... he straddles Kibum and mashes together their soft cocks that turn hard on contact. They always move in sync, be it on stage or in bed. 

Taemin’s entrance is still wet from inside out, thanks to the shit-ton of cum Kibum deposited in him earlier. And with Kibum growing hard by the second, Taemin is riding him in no time. 

The bed proves to be sturdy as it manages to stay in place despite the intense clashing of the hips of SHINee’s main dancers. Kibum has his feet on the mattress, as he thrusts upwards in full force to bury himself inside Taemin as deep as he can, while Taemin uses his strong knees and thigh muscles to slam his ass down repeatedly on Kibum. When they are both close to finishing, Kibum stills his hips and strokes Taemin’s dick while the younger rotates his ass gracefully, allowing Kibum’s cock to perfectly navigate around his hole. They both come so hard that they crash on the bed afterwards as though they have been literally deflated. 

Catching their breaths, they end up looking sideways at each other. Yes, they feel deflated but they also feel complete. 

Kibum has been everything to Taemin— brother, friend, teacher, and lover. This is perhaps why Taemin is hopelessly attached to him. The lines between these roles are blurred but whatever it is that they have, they won’t have it any other way. Who needs labels when they have a hodgepodge of all things wonderful?

“Let’s get cleaned up.”

“Not me, hyung. I want to keep you in me, on me, longer. I’m going to miss you so bad. Again.”

Kibum wrinkles his nose and feigns disgust, but he holds Taemin’s hand and intertwines their fingers.

“Hyung, when can we spend time together again? Not just for a few hours, like this. We’ll be busy with our comeback as soon as you’re discharged. And your friends are going to be needy for you as usual.”

“Taeminah, you know I need those times with them. Going to social gatherings keeps me from thinking about stuff… from overthinking, actually. Besides, you know we can’t just be careless about spending time together, just us. We’ll be in big trouble. We’ve already agreed that having our own set of friends is healthy for us, remember? Don’t be upset with me. I have to be the practical and wiser one here. I’m the hyung.”

Taemin sighs.

“You’re so elusive, hyung. It’s like I always have to go looking for you or chasing after you.

“And that is how we will be able to spend time together, my love.” The statement sinks Taemin’s soul. But did Kibum just say the word? Taemin feels his heart flutter.

“Just come find me, Taeminnie. You always do, anyway.” Kibum pulls Taemin in for a long, passionate kiss that communicates his desire to be found by Taemin over and over again.

Kibum knows that Taemin will stay on this quest. But if and when the day comes Taemin tires of it, he will find or even chase Taemin himself. This is how Kibum knows that they will never end.

##


	2. [sequel-ish]

Hi. I wrote a short fic in the same AU as this one. In case you're interested, here's the link:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262591

Thank you. <3


End file.
